Never Forget The Ones You Love
by itsLisey
Summary: Originally posted 2007. Revised. The story takes place before Deathly Hallows. The Wizardry community gathers for the memorial to commemorate those fallen. Hermione 1st person. “I will always love you, Ronald Weasley.” I stood and took Harry’s hand.


**Originally posted on my old account EmeraldLilly. If you ever read this story, then it will be familiar to you. I wrote this in 2007. I have since deleted all stories from that account but I decided to revise this story and repost it here. Enjoy.**

**--**

Thousands of us gather on the lawn of Hogwarts. There are tears and muffled sobs, shaking and hugging, the air of tragedy… we all feel the same thing. Thousands of witches and wizards, muggles, and magical creatures are all crowded together to honor those who have died while fighting against Voldemort. I can say his name now. I am not scared. I am only scared to confront this day, knowing that many of my friends are now below the soil. In the front row, we sit. Harry has one arm around my shoulder. Ginny sits to my left holding my hand and resting her head on my shoulder. We are no longer four; today, we are three. Ron is gone.

Mrs. Weasley is sobbing on Mr. Weasley's shoulder. Behind them sit Bill and Charlie, eyes and noses red, both with a hand on their mothers shoulder. Even Percy, the estranged brother of the family, sits right next to his brothers. Percy and I have never been personally close, but we have an understanding of each other. I can tell he has been crying. Fred and George sit solemnly and dutifully next to their parents. There are no jokes or laughter today. I don't think I can remember a time when I've seen them not smiling or scheming.

Far to our left an old Wizard stands and shakes the wrinkles from his dressing robe. There is a silver podium at the very front of everything. Behind it, there is a giant memorial commemorating all who lost their lives. It reminds me of the fountain at the Ministry, with a group of different creatures known to the world. With each figure, there are thousands of names etched in silver. The muggles names are on the muggle, the Wizard's on the Wizard, and I can see Dobby's name etched into the ear of the House Elf. There is also a Centaur, but it is further in the back. I can't see the names. I know we are all looking for Ron's name, but we can't see that well.

"Thank you all for coming today." The wizard says quietly. He clears his throat. "We are here to show respect to the courageous men, women, and creatures who gave their lives for others." He pauses, clearing his throat again. "Every night I go to bed wondering where we would be today if it wasn't for these fine, fine people. I look at my daughter Evelyn. She is only four years old. Where would her life had led her? Would she have been forced to join _them_?" Another clearing of the throat. "Because of these individuals, my daughter will have a life. It is so horrible to think that for so many to live, so many others had to die. It is because of these individuals that we can now go out in public without the fear of being attacked. It is because of these individuals that we can send our children to _school _and know that they will be home again. It is because of these individuals that we can go to Diagon Alley and not wonder who will be missing this week. It is because of these, and those who survived, that we are free." I look over to Harry and I can see the tears he's holding back. I kiss his cheek, softly, and give his hand a light squeeze. Ginny is crying softly into my shoulder. I will not cry.

"It's not your fault, Harry." I whisper. "You saved us."

"Hermione," he says quietly. "If you truly believe that this is not my fault, then believe that Ron dying is not your fault. Believe that he gave his life to save you, and if he was here, he would do it again. Believe everything you're telling me."

"_Harry, watch out!" I ducked as a brick flew towards my head. The building was crumbling quickly, and I knew we didn't have much time. Climbing over a broken table, I ran towards my raven haired friend and grabbed his arm. "Where's Ginny?"_

"_I don't know!" he yelled over the commotion. We both search, hoping to see a glimpse of red hair. The sign of any Weasley would be a relief. "Stay close. Watch out!" I dodge a streak of blue. We both took off running, dodging spell after spell. They bounced off walls and dismantled furniture. The next wave of Death Eaters was here. "Rookwood!" I turned, my wand at the ready, casting several spells as fast as I could think of._

"_Expelliarmus!" Another explosion could be heard in the distance. Ginny ran into the room, wand flailing in all directions, stunning as many death eaters as she could. Rookwood came back to me, his wand steaming red smoke. The room goes black. I can hear Harry cursing. He grabs my arm and tugs me down to the floor. _

"_It's Peruvian Darkness Powder!" _

"_I know what it _is. _I want to know how to get rid of it!" I heard. The sound of his voice soothed me. He was safe. I felt his hand on the small of my back. "I hope that's you Hermione, or else this could get awkward later on." I laughed. He kissed me quickly. "Okay good, it is you. Harry, how do we-" Just then, the smoke cleared. I stood quickly, and we three stood back to back, ready to fight any Death Eaters. _

"_The mudblood." He sneered. "You're quite pretty, for such _filth. _You could join us, be my precious slave. I know I would have some use for you." His eyes looked my body up and down. I felt violated._

"_The Death Eater." I sneered back. "You're quite disgusting, you know. I'm surprised Voldemort even let you in to his little club. You seem like such a _boyscout." _Ron and Harry ran to the other side of the room, their eyes on the incoming death eaters. It was just Rookwood and I. I attempted another disarming spell, but he blocked it. "Good job," I said. "You're improving. I wonder, how _did _you join the death eaters?" I blocked an Avada Kedavra. "Did you have to do _favors _for Voldemort, huh? I assume he hasn't really gotten much action lately, since, you know, he's _not even mortal._" _

"_You think you're so _smart._" He spat. "Didn't your mummy ever tell you to be nice to the big men with wands?" _

"_I highly doubt your wand is big." His face turned red, and he bared his teeth. A jet of purple streams straight towards my heart but I blocked it. _

"_Hermione!" Ginny yelled somewhere. "Stop insulting him and just _kill him!_ I don't think he needs any more provoking!" _

"_Expelliarmus!" I screeched. A jet of green light spiraled in the air towards Ginny. She gave me a quick, grateful smile and went back to her own death eater. "CONFRIGO!" My scream was loud, desperate, and exasperated. The boulder that was hurling towards me burst into small fragments and rained down on us. The jagged piece of rock sliced into Rookwood's skin. He was angry now. Before I could do anything, he disarmed me. I flew back into the rubble, wandless, helpless, and with nothing left to do but die. He stood over me, his wand pointed directly at my heart. _

"_You're not so witty now, eh?" He twirled his wand between his fingers. "You're finished, you filthy piece of muggle. I'm going to bring your body to the dark lord himself. He can do whatever he pleases. After all, he hasn't gotten action in quite a long time, as you pointed out." I made a mistake. I should have killed him. I should have done exactly what Ginny said. I was going to die. Suddenly, I saw a flash of red. The pressure on my chest subsided. I looked to my right. Ron was wrestling with Rookwood, his fist throwing punches directly at Rookwood's face. _

"_RON!" I screamed. I searched frantically for my wand, or just any wand. I needed a wand! _

_Then it happened. I heard a crack and then I saw the flash of green light flying directly towards Ron chest. He looked to me, his blue eyes full of emotion, and whispered, "I love you, Hermione." And he was gone from my life. Pushing past the pain, I fell on top of my boyfriend's body. I cried great heaving sobs. _

"_Wake up," I yelled. "Ron, wake up." Somewhere I heard Harry fighting with Rookwood. I could see another flash of green light. Harry was at my side, now. He took my arm trying to drag me away. "Ronald Billius Weasley," my voice shook. "Get your ass up. Your mother is going to be so angry at you. Do you want that? She'll punish you, Ron. No food for a week." I shook his arm. "You love food, Ron." More tears. "Ron, wake up."_

"_Hermione…" Harry choked. "We have to go. It's over. We have to go check on the others. You're bleeding, Hermione. We need to have you looked at. Ron, he wouldn't want you to… to…" He looked at his best friend lying motionless on the ground. "He loved you. He saved you. He wouldn't want you to do something stupid like bleeding to death on his body." I leaned down and brushed hair from his eyes, then placed a soft kiss on his cold lips. _

"_I will always love you, Ronald Weasley." I stood and took Harry's hand. _

I wipe the tears from my eyes and bury my head in Harry's chest. He holds my convulsing body.

"He did it for you, Hermione." Harry says. "He loved you."

"I know." I reply. I put a hand to my stomach where a tiny, living thing grows: a tiny little boy or girl with red hair, striking blue eyes, and fair skin with freckles. Inside me, a small Ronald Weasley grows. I listen to the speaker at the front read off names of those who were killed and I feel a little kick when Ron's name is called.

"…Ronald Billius Weasley…"

"Yes," I say quietly to my stomach. "That is your father. I know, I'm proud of him too."

--

**Review?**


End file.
